Endurance 4
Endurance Schedule of Endurance will usually be: *1. Players read note of eliminated team /Endurance challenge/ Samadhi ceremony *2. Temple challenge/ Temple of Fate ceremony *3. Temple of Fate Twists 5 new twists were introduced to the group of 30. Last season's twist came into play also. Samadhi Twist: *The Samadhi can have a good impact or bad impact into the game. *You can give the Samadhi to someone, or give it to yourself. *(new/revised) If you give it to yourself, you are awarding yourself the Samadhi and a piece from a team. If you give it to someone else, your team will lose a piece, and the receiver will get the Samadhi AND the piece. This means you can either lose a piece, or gain 2 pieces. Twist 1: With 30 players, there will be TEN (10) teams of THREE (3). Instead of 2 teammates, there will be 3. Twist 2: Twist 2 states that whoever gets last place WILL BE ELIMINATED. This twist will also be played in the Temple Mission. This twist only happened in the first week, winding down to 7 teams after the first week is over. Twist 3: For each week, teams will earn points. The points will be carried to twist number 5. Twist 4: The player who arrives last in the Temple Mission will go to the Temple of Fate Twist 5: New teams of 2 were created. Contestants A total of 30 contestants competed in the season. See twist 1 for more information. *1 The first twist stated that whomever arrives last in the challenge will go home. Yellow and Brown did not finish the challenge, but Brown attempted it. *2 The fifth twist made teams to have 7 teams of 2. Elimination Table 1 The Red team and the Green team arrived last in the Temple Mission. White team, who won, decided to send both of them up. Key: Piece Table This season had 14 pieces from the original seasons. 6 additional new pieces were put into play. *TBW (To be won by the contestants in the endurance mission) *'Bold (The team won this piece in the challenge) OR (The team won this piece by the winner of the endurance mission)' *''Italics and Underline (Starting Piece for the team) OR (Eliminated Team gave a piece to a team)'' Temple of Fate Table Bold: The team was last in the Temple Mission, causing them to be up in the Temple of Fate. Italics: The Element was not played in not round because the competition ended before it was gotten to the round. '' Summary Day 1: Welcome to a new edition... of twists! 31 hopefuls applied to the competition. Before they applied, each player had to write a little autobiography about themselves. That would then be converted into a statement for the '''Right to Stay Challenge.' Only 1 was eliminated, leaving 30 contestants. The 30 contestants found out their 1st twist, being in 10 teams of 3. Partner Selections were made by how many points the contestant had in the Right to Stay. Day 2: Twists 2 and 3! Before the first mission, players got notified with the twists 2 and 3. Twist 2 states that whoever gets last place in the Endurance Mission and the Temple Mission will be going home. Twist 3 states that each player will have points. The points will be decided by what they do. Points are crucial in the upcoming days. Afterwards, the 10 teams had their first challenge, Endurance Mission. Players had to balance 5 balls and carry them 5 feet. Purple Team won the competition. Purple decided to give the samadhi to themselves. Brown and Yellow didn't complete the challenge, meaning they were sent home. Day 3: Another twist already? The fourth twist was revealed to everyone. It stated that whoever arrives last in the mission will get sent to the Temple of Fate, unless they had a pass from the samadhi. Temple Mission. The temple mission required teams to get water out of their team buckets. Purple team opened the samadhi and found out that they have a 3 bucket disadvantage. Pink team won the challenge by everyone trying to target Purple; whereas Orange team got last place, sending them to the temple. Pink team decided to send the Blue team, because controversy happened with the Blue team and everyone in the challenge. Day 4: First Temple of Fate The first Temple Of Fate happened to Orange and Blue. Both teams chose water for the first round. In the second round, Orange chose wood and Blue chose fire. Blue team lead. In the third round, the teams chose what the opposite team had, so a tie of 1-1 occurred. In round four, both teams picked water again. In the last round, Blue team chose Fire and Orange chose Wood. Blue team had a victory, and Orange team was the first team sent home by the Temple of Fate in Endurance IV. Day 5: We're making a team flag! The second Endurance Mission had teams to create a flag. Only Blue, Green, and Purple did the challenge, and Purple won the mission. Purple decided to give the samadhi to themselves once again, giving them a total of 3 pieces in their hands. Day 6: "The Random Challenge" The second Temple Mission had teams to grab balls. In each of the round, there would be 10 balls with different amount of weights. Once all of the balls were gone, I would give them a number. The number would then be added/subtracted to that number for their final points. Purple had a 15 point disadvantage, but still won. Gray team didn't show up to the challenge and was sent to the temple of fate. Purple team once again sent the Blue team. Day 7: Second Temple of Fate The second Temple of Fate happened with Gray and Blue. In the first round, both teams chose water. In round two, Gray chose Fire and Blue chose Wood, making them in a lead of 1-0. In round three, Blue chose Wood and Gray chose Water. Blue team won the Temple of Fate again. The gray team got sent home with 7th place, a known placement for the Gray team in Endurance history. Day 8: Determined to win The third Endurance Mission involved teams to create a forum and get outsiders to post. The twist? They cannot be ranked in the top 700. Purple team once again dominated and gave the Blue team the samadhi and a piece. Day 9: You see, paying attention to the group page is imperative. The third Temple Mission caused teams to have a headache of trying to find what was posted in the group homepage in the randomness section. Questions ranged from basic group game things to gifs and YouTube videos. White team won the mission and decided to send in the two teams that weren't here in the mission: Red and Pink. Day 10: Third Temple of Fate The third Temple of Fate occurred with Red and Pink. In round one, Red picked Wood and Pink picked Water. Red had a slight lead. In round two, Red picked Fire and Pink picked Wood. Fire burns Wood, so Red team won the Temple of Fate. Day 11: Last twist revealed! The last twist involved players to drop their team colors. Did this mean merge? No. It meant that a team switch occurred to make 7 teams of 2. Twist 3 happens to go alone with Twist 5. The player who had the most amount of points had their guarantee partner pick. New teams are posted above. Etaco75 decided to quit the competition. Day 12: Finally, an Endurance Challenge! The new 7 teams of 2 competed in the fourth Endurance Mission. The challenge was an endurance mission (posting every 30 minutes) and green team won the mission. Stated before the challenge, this samadhi will be an advantage. Green team won the challenge and decided to give the samadhi to themselves, giving them an advantage in the Temple Mission. Day 13: A nice way to steal cards. The fourth Temple Mission involve a classic in my group, 3 cards! Teams had 3 cards and they either have to add, subtract, steal, or do nothing. Green's advantage was that they can be able to steal 2 cards. Red team won the mission and sent in Green team to the temple. Gray went to the temple automatically. Day 14:Fourth Temple of Fate The fourth Temple of Fate was against Green and Gray. In round one, Green picked Fire and Gray chose Wood. Green lead 1-0. In round two, Green picked Wood and Gray picked Water. Green won and Gray decided to give their pieces to Yellow and Green. Day 15: Being neutral The fifth Endurance Mission had teams to create a blog and get twenty players to plus or neg the blog. The point score had to be the score they started out with. Purple and Green won and both gave the samadhi to the Red team. Day 16: This is your Audition! The Temple Mission splitted into four parts, a.) The getting your puzzle. b.) The creating your puzzle. c.) The find the code inside the puzzle. d.) The YouTube video of the code. Each puzzle had 32 pieces and was the Endurance Fiji logo. Once the 32 pieces were retrieved, teams had to do the puzzle. Once the puzzle was finished, it revealed 12 letters. The 12 letters would be decoded into a name. The name referred to the YouTube video of the challenge. Orange team won the mission and decided to send yellow team. Red team went to the temple of fate automatically. Day 17: Fifth Temple of Fate Day 18: Puzzle time! The sixth Endurance Mission had a bit of luck into the puzzle challenge. Teams had to guess a coorinate on the board. The coordinate would then correspond to a letter for a team. The teams would then make a word with the letters they got to win the challenge. Yellow team won the challenge and gave the samadhi to Blue team. Day 19: Memorization... again The sixth Temple Mission involved the teams to have memorization skills like the third temple mission. Orange won the mission and Purple was sent automatically. Blue team was also sent, but wasn't confirmed, so they were sent automatically. Day 20: Sixth Temple of Fate Day 21: Create your own game! The seventh Endurance Mission had teams to create their own game. Each player would have a separate forum and players outside the game would comment. Orange team won and gave the samadhi to themselves. Day 22: "I feel like I was set up for failure." - Jman96 The seventh Temple Mission had teams to build a puzzle with one condition, each puzzle piece had a link to it! The 54 puzzle piece had teams dazed and confused. Orange team won the challenge and sent the Yellow team and the Green team. Day 23: Seventh Temple of Fate Day 24: Unscrambling magic! The last Endurance Mission involved teams to find a word with the starting letter and with that amount of letters. The twist involved having a second extra number, giving a second word. The second word must have came from the first word to count. Orange team won the mission and gave the samadhi to yellow. Day 25: The last Temple Mission The last Temple Mission had teams to get a culamative challenge of my series. Teams had to create a forum and find '''a.) Karma Amount b.) Character Count c.) First letter of the username. '''All three objectives must have been in order for one user to count. The second part of the challenge was an endurance challenge of posting every hour. Orange team won the challenge and went on into the final 2. Day 26: Last (Eighth) Temple of Fate Day 27: Battle of the Pieces After yellow's departure, pieces had to be given out. The ten pieces were hidden in Tengaged blogs with hints. Orange came through with 9; whereas Purple only had 1. Final piece count was Orange with 16 and Purple with 4. Day 28: Final Temple of Fate